Gacharange Series
(Gacharenji Shirīzu) |Icon = |Next = Ten Kings |Previous = Twinpact Series |Dmwiki= 超天篇 |Dmwiki2= 超天篇環境 }} Gacharange Series is the 17th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released after March 30, 2019. DMRP Sets *DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! *DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai *DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! *DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan DMSD Sets *DMSD-08 Super GR Start Deck: Joe's GachaMecha Wonderfoo *DMSD-09 Super GR Start Deck: Cap's Orega-Ora Delete *DMSD-10 Super GR Start Deck: Kira's Ghiramillion Galaxy *DMSD-11 Super GR Start Deck: Cap's WAVE Gacha Paradise *DMSD-12 Super GR Start Deck: Zero's Orega Moonless Sin *DMSD-13 Super GR Mega Start Deck: Joe's Super Jokers Tornado DMBD Sets *DMBD-09 Ultimate Chronicle Deck 2019: Gachinko! Kaiser Blade Oga *DMBD-10 Ultimate Chronicle Deck 2019: SSS! Invasion Dead Disaster *DMBD-11 Gachi Yaba 4! Infinite Modifier Deck Set DX!! Joe's BigBang GR *DMBD-12 Gachi Yaba 4! Infinite Modifier Deck Set DX!! Zeero's Dragon Aura DMEX Sets *DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 *DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack *DMEX-07 Hissatsu!! Maximum the Master Pack *DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack It also features promotional cards from Year 18 as well as SpDeck6. Plot Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Gacharange Series'' Details It is a block that originally introduces 1 new card type as well as 2 supertypes. *Creatures have a new Gacharange supertype, becoming Gacharange Creatures. **These creatures are included in a new zone, known as the Super Gacharange Zone. **They also feature a new card back. *It also introduces a new card type of Aura that have the Orega supertype, Orega Aura. **It later introduced the Giga supertype for Orega Aura. DMRP-12 introduced multiple Zeron supertype based cardtypes based on the Zeron card, including Ceremony and Nebula. *This includes Ceremony of Zeron, Zeron Nebula and Zeron Creature. Metagame DMRP-09 Stage DMRP-10 Stage DMRP-11 Stage DMRP-12 Stage Competitive Decks * * * * Important Cards New cards: * Old cards: * Gallery DMRP series DMRP-09 pack.jpg|DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! DMRP-10 pack.jpg|DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai DMRP-11 pack.jpg|DMRP-11 Zero Birth! Maji's Jornado 1059!! DMRP-12 pack.jpg|DMRP-12 SuperSuperSuper Top! The Awakening Joghiragon vs. Zeeron Bang-Tan DMSD series dmsd-08.jpg|DMSD-08 Super GR Start Deck: Joe's GachaMecha Wonderfoo dmsd-09.jpg|DMSD-09 Super GR Start Deck: Cap's Orega-Ora Delete dmsd-10.jpg|DMSD-10 Super GR Start Deck: Kira's Ghiramillion Galaxy dmsd-11.jpg|DMSD-11 Super GR Start Deck: Cap's WAVE Gacha Paradise dmsd-12.jpg|DMSD-12 Super GR Start Deck: Zero's Orega Moonless Sin dmsd-13.jpg|DMSD-13 Super GR Mega Start Deck: Joe's Super Jokers Tornado DMBD series dmbd-09.jpg|DMBD-09 Ultimate Chronicle Deck 2019: Gachinko! Kaiser Blade Oga dmbd-10.jpg|DMBD-10 Ultimate Chronicle Deck 2019: SSS! Invasion Dead Disaster dmbd-11.jpg|DMBD-11 Gachi Yaba 4! Infinite Modifier Deck Set DX!! Joe's BigBang GR dmbd-12.jpg|DMBD-12 Gachi Yaba 4! Infinite Modifier Deck Set DX!! Zeero's Dragon Aura DMEX series DMEX-05 pack.jpg|DMEX-05 100% New Zone! Super GR Pack 100 DMEX-06 pack.jpg|DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack DMEX-07 pack.jpg|DMEX-07 Hissatsu!! Maximum the Master Pack DMEX-08 pack.jpg|DMEX-08 Mysterious Black Box Pack Trivia *The block is named after the Gacharange supertype. Category:Set Block